Truth
by BlackNights24
Summary: Allen is badly injured during a battle between himself and a group of exorcist. Neah took him to someone to heal him. The only problem is, now Allen has a new curse and lives in another dimension with Neah. How can this get any better? How about I add in Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse. WARNINGS! Yaoi! Al has his body.
1. Chapter 1

Light, almost silent, footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the small alleyway. A lone figure limping through blood falling behind him slowly, his breaths coming in short breaths. His silver hair coated in large areas of red, some areas clean. His left eye closed tightly, blood running down his face like he was crying. His right eye was a light blue, but darker than it should be.

He cradled his left hand close to his chest as he staggered. After getting deeper into the alleyway, he leaned against the brick wall beside him before slowly sliding down. He looked over himself carefully. His once white, button up shirt was ripped in multiple areas and was dyed red. His skin tight, black pants were ripped mostly at the knees and thighs, barely holding on. His black knee high boots were rough from use and had blood on them, but other than that, they were fine.

He sighed as he felt his body relax against the wall involuntary. He growled low in his throat, but it sounded more like a whine. More footsteps were heard in the alleyway, sounding frantic at the sound of the speed.

The silver haired teen let his open eye fall shut as the person stopped in front of him. "Allen!" the man shouted, his golden eyes wide as he stared at his nephew.

Allen smiled at him sadly, not opening his eyes, too tired to do so. "Ne-ah," he said softly, his voice braking. Neah felt tears gather in his eyes as he stared at his beloved nephew.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a dangerous tone. His long, wavy black hair tied up into a low ponytail. He wore a black business suit, a white undershirt, black dress shoes, with a light gold tie that almost matched his eye color. His skin was an ashen gray color, black diamond stigmata going across his forehead.

"Ran into...some people," Allen said in a weak voice. Neah crouched down in front of the teen with a sad expression. He growled as he glared at the entryway of the alley. "You should have called me!" he yelled, not giving a damn who heard him. Allen just smiled sadly.

Neah reached out with a hesitant hand and brushed some of the teens hair out of his face. Allen leaned into the touch with a small smile. Neah tried to smile, glad Allen could not see him let some of his tears fall.

"You are an idiot," Neah joked lightly, his own voice going hoarse. Allen chuckled before coughing harshly. He took uneven breaths after he finished coughing, leaning away from his uncle's hand and more into the wall.

"I'll send you somewhere where the Vatican can't find you," Neah suddenly said standing, opening an ark door beneath their feet. It glowed white, almost blinding, as they both disappeared.

Neah caught his nephew's body as he went through a door he wish he never would have to open again. He sighed as the '_thing_' in front of him grinned widely, a crazed grin that surpassed even the Earl's grin.

"Neah~," '_It_' said in a sing-song voice, standing from its sitting position on the floor. He walked towards the duo, his grin never leaving. "Have you made a decision?" '_It_' asked amused, ignoring the almost dead teen in front of him. Neah growled as '_It_' came closer.

"Save his life," he ordered, his skin turning darker, as does his eyes. The '_Thing_' in front him would be shorter than Allen but that was its only feature. He had a large grin, but no eyes. No ears, nose, hair, or any other feature.

"What do I get? You know how this works," '_It_' laughed looking at the teen in his arms finally. Allen wasn't even listening at this point. He wished for the pain to stop.

The white figure grin widened as he continued staring at the teen. "Interesting," he whispered inaudible to the Noah male. "I'll agree to your...terms," he growled out the last word harshly.

'_It_' seemed to think for a moment. Neah was getting impatient as he heard and felt Allen's breath get shorter. "A new deal," '_It_' suddenly said, his grin turning into a smirk.

"You will not know of the terms completely, but the teen will live for as long as you do. Maybe longer," Neah looked incredulous, but knew he was running out of time. "Deal."

The white figure smirked as he touched the teens forehead, the teens wounds healing completely. "Now that that is over. What are the terms?" Neah asked, his skin and eyes turning back to their normal color. The white figure chuckled.

"You sold the teens soul to me," Neah felt his blood run cold. His eyes widened as he tightened his grip on the teen in his arms, his only family left. He growled dangerously, backing away from the other. '_It_' just laughed.

"He will become the new god. The new everything," the '_thing_' spoke, his voice and body fading. "He can leave here and live his life. But his life is much longer than that of a human," '_It_' laughed manically.

"He is the new...,"

"**Truth**."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I will be continuing, but my chapters, when they come out, can not be put on a calender. Some days I will come out with a fast chapter, some days I won't. You will just have to wait.<strong>

**Also. I do not own FMA or DGM. Plz Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Allen opened his eyes to stare into dark red ones. He quickly tried to remember what happened, but the last thing he remembered was seeing his uncle in an alleyway after he got injured by some exorcists.

Allen quickly looked away from the red eyes stranger to check himself for his injuries, but found none. The red eyed man laughed at him quietly, drawing the ex-exorcist's attention. "Who are you?" Allen asked, standing up abruptly, causing his head to spin.

The man looked at him worriedly as he steadied him. "My name is Alex. We are currently in your mind," he smiled at him happily, as though he hadn't said something that Allen really wished he didn't. It was as though he just told him Neah died, or his other friends from the order.

"What?" the teen asked dumbly, standing still hoping this was a really strange dream. Alex smiled at him. Now that Allen thought about it, and was actually paying attention. The man before him wasn't that bad of a looker.

He had long white hair that ended just a little ways past his shoulder blades. He wore a black shirt, that clung to his skin, showing his abs. He had a white jacket over it. He had skin tight white pants and white ankle boots. His skin was like snow, barely any color to it, but it didn't make him look unhealthy. The thing that drew Allen in was his eyes. They were dark red, but around his pupil was light blue. He grinned at him happily.

"My name is Alex. I was the Truth before you were. After a few centuries, you kind of go insane. But now that I'm not Truth anymore, I got my mind back," he said happily. Allen laughed nervously.

Then lightning struck behind him as he suddenly registered what he said. "The Truth before I was?" he asked carefully. Alex, or Truth, nodded, his smile never leaving. "Yup. Isn't it amazing. And kind of sad. No one can be Truth for eternity for some strange reason. And another strange thing is the little white guy didn't take over your mind and body when you became Truth," Alex suddenly turned serious as he brought his face a little too close to Allen's.

"How many people are in your head?" he whispered to himself, but Allen could still hear. "Well. I've had a lot of people in my head so I kind of got a resistance to people suddenly wanting control over my mind and body," Allen spoke.

Alex remained quiet for a moment. A long moment, before finally smiling again. "That is good. Little white guy won't take over your brain as long as you keep a sane mind," he poked Allen on the head. Allen glared at him.

"Stop that," he swatted the offending appendage away from him, backing away from the man. Alex just laughed.

"So why are you here?" Allen asked, very confused and slightly angry. Alex turned sad for a moment. "The Truth before you will stay with you until you die, to basically keep you company while the little white guy runs the show. Since you won't be having the guy control you, I will be in your mind helping you along the way. Basically showing you the ropes of being a God," he explained. Allen remained silent, urging the other on.

"When you find a new Truth, I will finally be put to rest, but you will have to stay with the new Truth until he finds a new person. It is an unending cycle. The man, or woman, before me was called Valentina. She was nice for the little sadist she was," Alex continued to rant about the woman before Allen hit him on the head.

Hard.

"I get it. I get it. Anyway, you are currently unconscious. I can still talk to you when you are awake though. So now that we got that seriousness out of the way...How are you?" he smiled at Allen, reminding the teen of his bookman friend, Lavi.

He smiled at him nervously, "Fine?" Alex laughed at him, most likely at the questioning way he spoke. "You need to relax dude. I'm not going to do anything. Unless you want me to," he smirked at him, his eyes narrowing. Allen looked away quickly. "No."

"Your no fun," Alex pouted at him. Allen smiled at him. '_He isn't that different from Neah. Just less crazy,_' Allen chuckled at the though.

Suddenly, Allen found himself feeling nauseous. His vision was getting blurry, and he heard something buzzing. Alex looked worried before giving a knowing look. "Your waking up. You were pretty banged up before you came here," Alex said, his voice sounding far away.

Allen blinked a few times, managing to catch Alex's smile before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Neah looked down at the waking teen. His eyes widening as he quickly darted towards Allen. His blue eyes fluttering open, quickly finding themselves looking into gold eyes. "Neah?"<p>

Neah smiled at him. "I'm here," he whispered, helping his nephew up. Allen quickly noted the new clothes that almost looked exactly like what Alex was wearing. The only difference was that his boots ended just below his knees.

Allen looked around the room, or lack of room, they were in. There was literally nothing in there besides a large gray door that towered over the two in the space.

Neah gulped as he saw the confused look in his nephew's eyes. "Allen," he started carefully, nearly choking when Allen's blue eyes landed on him, "I can explain." Allen looked even more confused before a knowing look came onto his face.

"No need. Someone explained it to me all ready," Allen said softly, looking down at himself, before standing up. Neah glared at the floor before looking at his nephew. "Who explained it to you?" he asked harshly. Allen froze, before turning towards his uncle.

He glared back. On the inside he was mentally crying, completely forgetting his uncle's protective nature. "I see no reason to answer that when you basically sold me," Neah, being the childish man he was, sunk to the floor.

"My cute little nephew hates me," he whined, animated tears streaming down his face. Allen sighed as he looked down at the pitiful man on the floor. "I don't hate you. You did it to save my life," Neah was instantly by his side with a happy smile.

"So where are we going to go? If we stay here any longer, I am going to go insane," Allen felt constricted in here, and that just reminded him of the jail where the order kept him. Those memories resurfacing, making his head hurt.

Neah smiled at him. "We aren't in our dimension, but you are lucky I know this one," Allen glared at him. Neah just chuckled. "First place we are going."

"Central."

* * *

><p><strong>I deleted this like, six times before I finally got this. I also need to know, who do you want to be paired up. I also need to know which character you want from DGM to enter.<strong>

**Lavi, Kanda, Tyki, Rhode, or Krory. I am not putting in Lenalee. Personally, I do not like her.**

**Ok that last thing was a lie. I may put her in if a lot of you want her in. But she will be a villain. Just so you know.**

**I eagerly await the reviews on who should appear. Until next time. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanda- 3**

**Rhode- 2**

**Lavi- 2**

**Lenalee- 1**

**Cross- 1**

**Aprocyphos- 1 (Did I spell this right?)**

* * *

><p>"That is the last time I listen to you," Allen growled as he and his uncle walked through Central. Neah had an oblivious smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed it, showing that he was amused. "Whatever did I do?"he asked with a fake hurt tone. Allen's eyes hardened as he turned around to glare at him.<p>

"I fucking land in a pond while you land on your feet. You laugh at me and then you go and by me these," he pointed directly at his, once again, new clothes. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt and dark brown baggy pants. His white boots still in place, but mostly hidden by the pants. And finally, a long dark blue jacket. It ended right at his knees, and had a white fire designs near the bottom that came up and trailed off near his waist.

Neah was just smiling. "I also got new clothes. Nothing to be worried about. Besides, you look good," Neah teased the younger. He wore a white turtleneck shirt and tight blue jeans. He had a black jacket wrapped around his waist and he also still had his black dress shoes on.

Allen only continued to glare heatedly at the Noah. "It is difficult to walk in these pants. They are falling under my feet and tripping me," Allen, not meaning to, whined. Neah's smile widened as he laughed. "That is because you've never walked in these kind of pants. You either wear your dress pants or your exorcist, skin tight pants," he pointed out, making Allen scowl at him. Neah chuckled at his nephew's 'pout'.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Neah asked, already knowing the truth. Allen, flustered, turned away. He looked around where they stood.

Some people walked the streets calmly. Some of them were wearing strange blue outfits, most likely part of an organization. Allen, completely forgetting his uncle, watched them.

Neah pouted at him. "Those people are in the military. Such strange pieces of clothing for them if you ask me," Neah muttered the last sentence. Allen remained quiet, but had a small smile on from his uncle's words.

"We shouldn't stay here too long. Truth isn't really a welcomed person in the military. Or anywhere really," Allen nodded hesitantly. He followed his uncle, but once again stopped in front of a large building. A library.

"Please tell me you are not going in there," Neah sounded almost horrified at the idea. Allen smirked at him. "The only way to know this place is to read their history." "Or ask someone that isn't in there."

"Neah, you are being unreasonable. It is just a library," Allen was now acting like a scolding mother and Neah his disobedient child. He was doing the motherly pose of you-will-do-it-and-you-will-like-it. Neah pouted again, but knew he wasn't going to win. He normally doesn't unless he is strongly trying to get out of it.

"Just for a little while. If I disappear don't look for me," Allen smiled as he walked in, followed by an upset Neah. "I'll find you in the kids section later," Neah glared at him, but did walk off to find something more to his liking. Allen only smiled and went towards the history books.

He went towards one of the larger ones that was labeled 'Alchemy'. Allen tilted his head slightly as he pulled it out and flipped through it, scanning it thoroughly. '_Thank you, Lavi,_' Allen mentally thanked as he memorized the majority of it.

"We should probably learn to do this, in case Innocence isn't in this world," Allen muttered as he put the book on the closest table he could before going back to find more books. He pulled out two more books. One labeled 'Amestris' while the other was called 'Philosopher Stone'. He felt a tug at his chest when he saw the second book, but didn't think anything of it as he read through them both. He didn't notice when his uncle came and sat down next to him, flipping through a few of the books he pulled out.

He also didn't notice it when Neah played a few of his mind tricks on the librarian, who didn't seem to find them amusing.

"Hey, Neah," Allen called, pushing the Alchemy book towards the Noah. He gave the younger the 'look'. The 'look' that said 'you expect me to read?'. Allen gave him an angelic smile, making the man pout, but open the book. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, only looking at the few pictures that were off to the sides.

Allen, sighing, shook his head. "It is Alchemy. The people in this world use it. Apparently anyone can do it if they practice and since I don't want to answer the questions of why I have a claw for a hand that can change into a normal hand and sword, I think this is the best option," Neah, trying not to laugh, nodded. Allen glared at him, but continued on the book he was reading.

"Human Transmutation?" Neah said, his voice quiet and hard. Allen looked over at the other before looking at the page his uncle was on. "You can bring back the dead in this world apparently. But it costs too much. It is illegal to do," Neah said, keeping his voice low.

"**Many have tried it, but normally they are bringing back someone else and not their specific person. The last person to do this was the Elric brothers, trying to resurect their mother. The oldest lost his arm while the youngest lost his entire body and his soul was bonded with metal armour,**" a sudden voice said. Allen sat straight up, not use to hearing voices in his head randomly since Neah got his own body.

"**Calm yourself. It is just me, Alex,**" Allen heard the small chuckle in his head and growled. Neah peered at him, a brow raised.

"Alex. The last Truth is in my mind and talking to me," Allen explained quickly. Neah snorted as Alex laughed. "**Anyway. The Elric brothers are actually close by if you want to catch a peak. But the youngest got his body back. The oldest still has his automail, or metal appendages, and was the Fullmetal Alchemist in the military,**" Alex explained. Allen felt suddenly sad. To think, Allen tried to bring back his own 'father' and ended up getting cursed to see the souls inside...well, everything. And these boys have to lose body parts, or in the youngest's case, his entire body.

"Why did you have me read this?" Neah asked as he waved the book around carelessly. Allen glared at him with a small frown. "We are going to learn Alchemy so that we don't look like we aren't from here. I am pretty sure Dark Matter and Innocence isn't natural here," he said. Neah groaned as he banged his head onto the table. "That doesn't explain why _I _have to head."

Allen rolled his eyes as he grabbed the books to put them back, his eyes lingering on the Philosopher Stone book. "We can finally leave?!" Neah shouted, causing some glares to come in their direction. Allen, suddenly nervous and self-conscious, grabbed his uncle's arm and left the library as quickly as he could.

"Did you really have to do that?!" Allen growled quietly so only his uncle could hear him. Neah shrugged as he allowed the younger to pull him.

"It was fun," Neah said with a grin, enjoying how his adorable little nephew squirmed around with a small blush. But he hated it when others noticed and blushed at him. He glared at a few as he was dragged along.

Allens stopped suddenly, turned around just to glare at his uncle(A/N - Pout). "If I wanted to be embarrased like that, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs that I was an Akuma," the shorter said as he crossed his arms. Neah laughed, clutching his stomach as he bended over. Allen looked like a mother berating her child as he stood completely straight, his arms crossed, his eyes in a soft yet strict glare, and finally his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

Allen only continued to glare, not knowing and possibly not wanting, to know what was going through his uncle's head. He turned around and continued to walk away, not caring if Neah lost sight of him. The ex-exorcist could give two fucks at this point.

He only stopped when he was forcibly stopped when someone ran into him. He saw stars for a minute before his blue eyes locked with gold ones. His first thought was Noah, but it quickly left when he remembered where he was.

"Sorry," the golden haired man said as he stood of the ground quickly, offering his hand to the whitette. Allen dumbly took the hand, trying to get the stars out of his vision. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Or teen now that Allen could finally see.

His long golden blonde hair was in a braid going down his back and ended a few inches past his shoulders. He was almost the same height as Allen, barely an inch off. He wore a black shirt, covered by a red trench coat with a strange symbol on its back. He wore loose black pants stuffed into black knee high boots. He also had white gloves on.

But what Allen found most confusing was when he touched his hand, it was like he was grabbing metal, not flesh. His mind froze as he stared at him for a minute before finally understanding what was happening. "Ah. Sorry," Allen apologized with a small smile, Neah no where to be seen.

The teen smiled back at him. "It was my fault. I'm sorry. My name is Edward. Edward Elric," he introduced. Allen nodded. "Allen Walker," he greeted before looking around for a familiar head of black hair. Ed looked around as well, seeming to be worried.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked, hoping to find his first friend in the strange new dimension. Edward only smiled as he shook his head. "Just looking around for someone. We got separated when we got here," he admitted. Allen chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah. I also got separated from someone. Maybe we could look for them together," he said, making the golden blonde nod slowly.

"Who are you looking for?" Ed asked as they walked side by side. The blonde seemed to hesitate slightly as they started to walk together. Allen hummed as he looked around. "My uncle. His name is Neah and can get into a lot of trouble if I'm not around," the white haired teen sighed. The blonde smiled.

"I'm looking for my brother, Alphonse. We got separated when we got off the train. Too many people and he was washed away in the swarm," he also sighed, making the other teen laugh.

"I'm sure we will find them in one piece. Well, at least your brother will be in one piece. My uncle has a bad habit of pissing off the wrong people," the two shared a small laugh.

The rest of the walk was silent as they just walked beside each other. That is, before they heard a yell and a bang.

'_Oh dear god, please be okay,_' Allen said mentally as he ran towards the alley where it came from, followed closely by Edward. They both turned into the alley, widening their eyes. Some dirty blonde teen stood behind Neah with wide dark gold eyes. Neah stood in front, the front side of his shirt had a hole in the lower right corner, slowly turning darker. Six men stood in front of them with grins as they tried to advance towards them.

"Alphonse!" "Uncle!"

Neah froze as he looked up, his eyesight going black. "Al-len," his voice broke halfway through before he fell to the ground, unconcious.

"You better have a reason for shooting my uncle," Allen suddenly said, a dark aura rolling off of him in waves, startling the thugs that were surrounding the two. Dark Allen has made his appearance, followed closely by Dark Ed who looked ready to kill them all.

"I hope you have good life insurance," the two had crazed grins as they both advanced towards the shaking men.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope they have good life insurance as well. They tried to mess with Alphonse and Neah while Allen and Ed were around. They were a bunch of dumb-fucks. <strong>

**I hope you liked the story. It was kind of boring I admit, but Allen can't be amazing all the time now can he? Even he needs to study things. But apparently Neah doesn't.**

**Please R&R ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kanda - 4**

**Lavi - 2**

**Rhode - 2**

**Cross - 1**

**Lenalee - 1**

**Apocryphos - 1**

* * *

><p>"Well then," Allen said, dusting his hands above the fallen bodies, a smile on his face, "that didn't take long at all," he said, looking towards Ed. The other teen nodded before he was on the ground, the dirty blonde man on top of him. "Nii-san!"<p>

Allen's only reaction was to raise a brow before he remembered his uncle. "Uncle," Allen whispered, rushing over to the fallen man. "We should take him to a hospital," the dirty blonde, Alphonse, said. Allen shook his head.

"Uncle hates hospitals. On top of getting shot and waking in a hospital, I doubt even I could keep him in control. We just need a small room. I can take care of the wound," he said, putting one of Neah's arms around him neck. He lifted him carefully, Ed going towards the other arm. "We can take him back to our place. We are just staying here for about a week visiting some old friends," Al said carefully, looking towards his brother. Ed nodded, making the white haired teen smile gratefully.

They slowly made their way towards their hotel. They maneuvered Neah to make it look like he was drunk and not actually shot so that no one will panic and call an ambulance. The way they were walking, also put less strain on the wound and hid the blood from view. Well most of the blood. They couldn't do anything about the small drops of blood that fell onto the sidewalk.

"So what brings you here?" Al asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. Allen smiled again towards the surprisingly older, yet taller, blonde. "My uncle and I are traveling street performers. We normally just travel the world, finding work where we can. It is nice, but it does has its downfalls of course," he giggled. Al nodded, now excited.

"You travel the world! That must be fun. We traveled to, but mostly for work," Al sighed. Allen nodded. Ed remained out of the conversation. He just walked, Neah's arm over his shoulders, examining both Allen and his uncle. They definitely are not from around here.

"So where are you from?" Ed asked, trying to get information. This didn't get past Allen, who didn't really care. He would be on edge to if he was Edward. "I can't be too sure of exactly where I am from," Allen admitted. The brothers shared a look before looking back at the blue eyed teen.

With a sigh, Allen continued. "I was abandoned by my parents because I was...different. I was basically raised by a carnival, but most of the people there didn't like me and beat me. I was then taken in by Mana," Allen trailed off, not wanting to continue, but knew that the teens with him wanted to hear. "Mana died shortly after taking me in. I was then raised by a man named Cross. He taught me how to take care of myself, in more ways then one," Allen chuckled but mentally cried as he remembered his Master.

"I wasn't exactly the best kid because of this, but I turned out okay. I have my uncle and that is all I need," he smiled at them happily, stunning the two Elric brothers. They remained quiet for a good remainder of the walk.

"Ah. Mr. Edward. Mr. Alphonse. Welcome back," the inn keeper smiled at them mechanically. Probably been doing this for a while.

Ed nodded towards the man before heading down the hall and into a room labeled, 3A. They then put the unconcies man on one of the two beds, Alphonse quickly going for the first aid kit in the bathroom. Edward backed away and watched as Allen went to work on his uncle.

The white haired teen stripped Neah of his shirt, throwing it on the floor and inspected the wounds that he got. The bullet wound was shallow and Allen could see the bullet.

"Do you have some tweezers?" Allen asked, not looking behind him at Ed and chose to continue to inspect Neah's torso. He was completely covered in bruises and a few cuts. It angered the teen that he was only gone for almost five, maybe ten minutes and this happens.

Ed silently went to retrieve the needed item as Alphonse walked in from the bathroom with a rather large first aid kit. Allen smiled as he took it from the blonde's hands, placing it next to his uncle. "Sorry," Al said quietly, his eyes downcast. Allen froze as he turned towards the blonde.

"He was protecting me and I let him get shot. I could of fought, but I didn't," he said. Allen was silent before smiling at the teen. "I bet my uncle just showed up by kicking down some guy. He probably glared and punched, saying something about messing with kids. He really hates that about people, when they hit kids," he chuckled as he started to clean around the wound.

Alphonse didn't look up, the same guilty look on his face. Allen sighed as he left the side of his uncle and stood in front of the taller teen. He smiled up at him, cursing his height, with a gentle smile. "Ed is lucky to have a younger brother like you. I can see that if the roles were reversed, you would have jumped in to save him," Al stared at Allen with wide eyes for two reasons.

One, he knew he was the younger brother even though he was taller than Ed. That was mostly the reason since he has yet to meet one person who didn't know them before, and tell him he was the younger one. Two, he was right. He would have jumped in and if Ed was with him, he would have to.

"Al...," a soft voice from the bed and Allen basically disappeared from in front of Alphonse and appear next to Neah in a heartbeat. "Don't talk. I still haven't got out the bullet, cleaned, and dressed the wound," he said in the most motherly tone Alphonse has ever heard from a guy.

Neah just chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. Allen looked even more worried as he glanced towards Al. Al understood the message to get some water and left for the tiny kitchen they had. Ed came back, passed his brother, and gave the white haired teen the tweezers.

"Thank you. After my uncle has rested, we will be on our way," Allen said as he took the tweezers. Edward glared lightly, as if daring him to repeat those words. "You are staying here for the night at least. Your uncle was shot and in no position to walk around," Allen sighed softly, knowing from Ed's tone that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he argued.

"One night," he agreed. Ed smiled, his glare gone, as Allen went to work on the wound. Alphonse came back just as Allen got the bullet out of his uncle's side. Al turned green as he turned away from the sight and gave the water to his brother.

Ed, knowing what was happening, grinned at his brother lightly. "You should go take a bath. Who knows what was in that alley," Al, glaring at his brother, nodded. He then left quickly, completely avoiding looking at the blood soaked bullet and bed.

When he left, Neah sighed as he glared at the bullet. Allen smirked at him while he continued to clean and dress his wound. "You really need to stop getting shot. Soon your perfect bodies of yours is going to scar," he joked lightly as he motioned for Neah to sit up. Neah, deciding to play along, playfully pouted. "But Allen~. You know that my body is so perfect that it fends off all scars. How dare you mock it," Ed stared at them like they were crazy while the Walkers both laughed.

"So why are you two in Central?" Ed asked. Neah looked at him with a glare, Allen hitting his shoulder lightly while smiling at Ed. "We want to try and learn Alchemy and Central has better libraries than the places we have been," he said, making Ed smirk as he directed his look towards Neah. "I'm guessing it is mostly because of you," Neah growled at him.

"Now, now, boys. We shall have none of that," Allen said with a mock glare at both of them. Neah stifled a laugh while Ed just smirked.

Alphonse walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him, drawing Neah's attention to him. "You weren't hurt were you?" he asked while Allen finished wrapping his wound. Al smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly, making Neah gleam at him.

Ed glared at Neah while said male smirked at him. "If you two are going to have a war, please do it when Neah doesn't have a bullet wound," Allen said, not bothering to look at the two as he picked up the dirtied clothes.

Neah pouted while Ed looked away, not liking Allen treating him like a child. "Al, can you watch them for me. I don't trust them by themselves and I need to get new clothes for Neah," Al smiled at him and nodded. Ed picked up on how the white haired teen was now calling his uncle by his name instead of how he first called him.

"Neah, be good," Allen warned, making the man pout, but a certain gleam in his eyes. Allen glared at him, knowing the mescheivous look in his eyes.

"I think I'll go with you so since you are new here. That and I might kill that guy otherwise," Ed smiled at him, ignoring the death glare he was receiving behind him. Allen, seeing the protective side of Neah, smiled at Edward and nodded. "We will be gone for a while. Don't let Neah leave the bed and doesn't drink alcohol until I return," Al nodded, confused about the alcohol, but nodded nonetheless.

"Shall we be going, Edward?" Allen asked as he opened the door for the slightly shorter male. Ed nodded and left the room, followed by Allen. Allen sent a warning look over his shoulder at Neah, daring him to do something stupid.

Ed waited for him by the door that leads to the outside world while Allen disposes of the blood soaked clothes, lucky that the inn keeper was no where in site.

"Do you recommend somewhere?" Allen asked as he walked up to the waiting blonde. "Not really. I'm not from around here myself, but I have been to many automail shops," Ed sighed dramatically, causing Allen to chuckle as they left the inn.

"Well. I guess we go to the closest store, buy him a shirt, and be done with it. I doubt you want to leave Alphonse alone for long," Ed remained silent as he nodded.

"**Did you already forget what I said?**" the sudden voice made Allen flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by the Alchemist. '_Do you have to talk at the most worst times ever?_' Allen asked. He heard Alex chuckle lightly. "**Yes. Yes I do. And the person your walking with is **_**the **_**Fullmetal. One of the best Alchemists in the world,**" Allen took a side glance at the teen beside him. He looked about Allen's age, if not older.

Allen learned from a young age not to doubt the age of those shorter than him. After spending time with Bookman and a few other short people who were older than Allen, and still shorter then him, he learned quickly. "So. I heard you were once called Fullmetal. Why?" Ed glanced at Allen as they entered a small clothing store.

"We all in the military get a nickname. Mine was Fullmetal because of my arm and leg. Or at least that is what I think he meant, or he just wanted to tease me. Everyone thought Al was Fullmetal," Ed started to rant, completely forgetting about the main question. Allen, being the kind and sweet boy that he was, just listened quietly, nodded and saying his own opinion from time to time.

"So what about you?" the question caught the young ex-exorcist off guard. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself as he browsed through the shirts. Ed, sitting in one of the many seats that littered the store, nodded. "You know about me and Al," Allen felt his brow twitch at the poor grammer. "What about you and your uncle?" he asked. Allen remained silent.

"Well. You know that we aren't related by blood, but he treats me as though I was. And since his brother is gone, he can get pretty possessive. He was giving you the evil eye when I asked you to come," Ed snorted and smirked, happy he could piss off the man.

Allen chuckled at the action, knowing many took pleasure in his uncle's misery. "Uncle and I were separated for a good portion of my life. I only got to really know him for a few months now. I believe three. And those three months were tough. I was...fired from my job, which caused me to be a street performer with my uncle," Ed noticed it again.

Allen only called Neah uncle when said man wasn't around. Ed tried to think of a reason for this, but came up empty handed as Allen started to speak once again. "My uncle wasn't well liked in my workplace and it caused me to be fired."

"Well that is stupid," Edward growled angrily. He already hated Allen's coworkers if this was the way they treated one of their own. The military at least looks out for their own.

"I was already kind of not liked by some for...certain reasons. One of the older workers would tell everyone's destiny and was usually accurate," well that peeked Edward's interest. Allen chuckled softly. "Mine was the destroyer of time. You can imagine the response I got," Ed glared at he floor once more.

Allen chuckled as he saw the almost permanent glare on the teen's face. It reminded him of Kanda. That brought a sharp pain to Allen's chest as he remembered his friends. Allen shook his head as he grabbed some clothes and went to the cashier, Ed following when he noticed that Allen was gone.

"That is fifty dollars," the woman at the registered smiled. Allen nodded, but internally freaking out since he didn't have money. "**Your back pocket will have the money. When you need money it will appear in your back pocket,**" Alex said, making Allen almost flinch once again. Allen glared mentally at the man for scaring him once more. Alex just laughed before going silent.

Allen pulled out the money and handed it to the woman who waited patiently. She smiled before bagging Allen's clothes and handing it to him. "Thank you and come again soon," Allen smiled back sweetly, not noticing the blush he received from the lady. "Thank you," he said before leaving the store with a laughing Edward.

Allen look at him like he was crazy while Ed continued to smile. "You have to be the most naive person on this planet," Ed continued to laugh after saying that, making Allen puff up his cheeks with a small blush, still not noticing the stares he was getting. This just made the blonde teen laugh harder.

"Looks like Kanda most of the time, has a personality like Lavi and Kanda combination and, most likely, Allen's problem with being called short.

While Allen continued to huff, Ed finally calmed down. As they neared Ed's hotel room, a light flash from the window caught their eyes and immediately they were running there, hoping for the best since bright flashes of light usually meant something bad.

Allen ignored Alex's laughter in his head. If he had heard what Alex was laughing about, he would know what the flash was. He would know he was the cause of it and he would fall over with shock.

But he didn't, so when he slammed open the door, Edward close behind him looking ready to kill, Allen froze at the sight of the person in front of him.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have whoever wins to be in the story. I will add the next two, who came in third and second, to the story as well, so do not worry. Also, I had trouble writing this, but the interesting parts are coming up soon. Mostly since it will be kind of hard to explain why someone just popped up into their room. Literally. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy and review. Especially you critics. I need to know what I do wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kanda - 10**

**Lavi - 3**

**Cross - 3**

**Rhode - 2**

**Tyki - 1**

**Lenalee - 1**

**Apocryphos - 1**

**The winner is Kanda! . I should've seen that com'n. You can still vote who will come next, but please only vote for Kanda is you want him paired with someone. I also need some advice. Plz read the bottom if you want to help this author.**

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in this room?" Edward asked, rushing towards his brother. Neah and Al were wide eyed as they stared at the male in front of him. Allen wasn't much better since he recognized the long blue-black hair tied up, leaving some hair out and running down over his shoulders. The dark blue eyes that were glaring right into his silver blue eyes. He growled, pulling out his sword, walking towards Allen, who didn't move.<p>

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kanda asked, clearly angry at the teen in front of him. He ignored the yells coming behind him from the shrimp. Allen just stared at him like he grew two heads.

"...Kanda?" he shakily asked, stunning the two blonde brothers. "You know him?" Al asked, looking towards Neah who was now glaring daggers at the swordsman. "Unfortunately, yes we do," he said, voice low. Kanda took a side glance at the group behind him and zeroed in on Neah.

"Noah," he growled, looking ready to kill the three behind him. Allen, finally getting over the initial shock of seeing Kanda, quickly ran and put himself between Kanda and the group. Glaring right back into the man's eyes.

"Move, Moyashi," he commanded, but was ignored. Well, almost ignored. "Who the fuck are you calling so short an ant can't see them!" Ed yelled, looking even more murderous than he was before. Al sighed as he tried to calm his brother. Kanda smirked at him, making the blonde even more angry.

"I wasn't then, but now I am," tada, instant enemy. Allen glared at Kanda angrily, also angry about the short comment, but decided to remain quiet.

"You are not to harm them," Allen spoke, his voice cold and demanding, stunning the three behind him, the Elric brothers more so than Neah.

"And why would I listen to you?" Kanda asked, clearly not liking the commanded by the teen. Allen sighed before pulling the samurai away. "I'll be right back. I need to speak to him privately. Right now," Allen spoke, not bothering to hear their answer as he left the room with Kanda. Neah glared at the two blonde's, daring them to oppose his nephew.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, glaring right back at the injured man. Neah remained quiet, not even looking at him anymore. "Neah. Why did he appear out of a flash of light?" Al asked. Neah looked at him and sighed.

"I can't tell you," he said softly. Ed glared even harsher then before. "Why not? What are you hiding?" he asked, trying not to yell so that the two who left will not hear them. Neah glared at him hatefully.

"If I had my way, I wouldn't even let Allen meet you. You all will just leave him in the end like his so called friends. I would not let anyone get close to him so he can not feel the pain of betrayal. He has felt that enough. And you, who just met him a couple hours before, want to know his entire life story. Sure, he will tell you about Mana, but he won't tell you about anything else. He will only tell you, if you come clean to him. So what the fuck are you hiding?" his little speech surprised the two brothers.

Ed looked away, not wanting to talk about it, as did Al. "Sorry. We didn't mean anything by it. We are just worried," Alphonse said, not looking up at the Noah. Neah stared at him for a moment. Neah sighed, looking away from the two boys. They both reminded him of Allen, when he was a small and angry boy to the polite and kind teen he is now.

"I do not trust either of you, but if my nephew likes you, I will put up with you," he said, leaning back into the bed. The two teens shared a look before looking towards the door where both Allen and Kanda were.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda growled, not understanding what the teen was saying. Allen rolled his eyes. "Is your brain getting smaller?" he teased, making Kanda put his hand on his sword, Mugen, in a threatening manner. Allen ignored it as he sighed.<p>

"I will explain, but in smaller words so you can understand," Kanda was ready to hit him, but he needed to know where he was. "You are in another dimension. Uncle brought me here when I was injured and accidentally sold my soul to the god of this dimension," Kanda snorted.

Allen glared at him. "He then made me the god of this dimension, so I can't leave until I find a new Truth, as this dimension calls him. Noah, Innocence, and Dark Matter, do not exist here. Alchemy does though," Allen explained. Kanda looked towards his beloved sword.

"I do not know if that means while we are here, we can't use Innocence. You can try," Allen read his mind, unknowingly or knowingly, the man didn't know.

"Who the fuck were the shrimp and blonde?" Kanda asked, hatefully spitting out the word shrimp. Allen, happy he wasn't the only one who can anger the samurai just by being alive, smiled at him. "Edward and Alphonse Elric. Two of the best Alchemists in this dimension," Allen explained. Kanda glared at the door where the two, and the Noah, were.

"Why the fuck does the Noah have a body?" Allen glared at him. "He got his own body shortly after I escaped the order. But by getting his own body, I also became a Noah," Kanda glared back at him.

They remained silent for a good long moment before Allen started to head back to the room where the three were waiting for him. "We should get back, they are most likely going to start killing themselves if we stay out here too long. I am worried about what Uncle has said to them. He doesn't really like Edward," Allen then opened the door to find it strangely quiet, telling the two all they needed to know.

"Neah, what did you do?" Allen asked, going straight to his uncle who seemed upset. Kanda remained close to the door. Neah looked at Allen before turning away and closing his eyes.

Allen pouted as he hit his uncle lightly on the head. "You shouldn't ignore someone who is worried about you," he scolded the older man. Can this man even be called older? Allen didn't know, but he was sure he was mentally the youngest.

"So who are you?" Edward asked, glaring at the man angrily. Kanda glared back, but remained silent, making the Alchemist even more pissed. "His name is Yuu Kanda, but call him Kanda. Or BaKanda," Allen smiled at the two Elric brothers, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from said BaKanda.

"Better than being short, you damned Moyashi," he growled at him, making Allen glare back at him. "Who the fuck are you calling Moyashi?" he asked coldly. Al sighed, already seeing Ed in the white haired teen in front of him. "Allen. You should calm down. What about the shirt you bought?" he said, successfully changing the subject. Allen smiled at him, doing a complete one-eighty from what he was before.

"Ah. Your right," he then got the bag that he had dropped by the door and put in on his uncle's lap. Neah looked at him confused. "You got shot in the side. You really think your shirt did no damage," Allen rolled his eyes at his uncle. Kanda snorted from the corner he put himself in.

The two brothers watched Allen and Kanda interact, Al finding it somewhat amusing while Ed was mostly glaring daggers at the samurai. "They are good friends," Al chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow and confused look from his brother. "How the hell does this make them friends? They look like they would throw one another in front of a bullet," he grumbled. Al smirked at him even though his brother couldn't see it. "Just like you can Colonel," Ed glared at him.

"I hate the bastard," he crossed his arms, unaware that everyone was looking at him now. Allen giggled quietly, while Kanda remained stoic. Neah wasn't any better than Allen. "He is annoying, doesn't do any of his work, sends me to do his work, and calls me short anytime he gets," Ed ranted, still oblivious to the group who were trying hard not to laugh at him.

That is before he heard Neah and Allen suddenly start laughing. "You sound really close if you ask me," Allen said between laughs while Neah was trying to get the air he desperately needs. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Wha?" Alphonse and Allen shared a look. "As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't want Kanda dieing. He is still an important person in my life, even if he is an arse," Kanda remained silent while the brothers, and Neah, stared at him.

Allen was suddenly by his side, a mischievous grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around the man. "You feel the same, right, Kanda?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could conjure. Kanda hit him with the hilt of Mugen right into his stomach. Allen detached himself from the man and held his stomach while letting out a 'manly' yelp.

"Moyashi," the samurai growled, looking ready to take his head off. Allen just smiled at him, which made the man get even more angry.

"See. Good friends," Al said, directing his attention back to his stunned brother. Edward just huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from his annoying younger brother. "I would rather kill him," he grumbled.

Allen sighed as he walked up to the shorter teen. "What would you do if he did die. If he died today, what would you do?" he questioned. Allen was tired about this. Ed remained silent, but his eyes showed complete anger and sadness. With a slight hint of fear. "He isn't going to die," he said, glaring into Allen's eyes. Allen glared back at him. "How can you be sure?"

Edward remained silent. Allen sighed, going back to his uncle. He didn't want to push the boy, but he was setting himself up for destruction. Allen knew more than he should about the boy just because of Alex, so that means Colonel whoever guy, was in the military and could die at any moment.

"You need to think about the good in people and just see the flaws as things that make them unique. If you only focus on the flaws, you will pretty much hate everyone."

Neah sighed silently as Allen was starting to care for these humans. He never lectured someone like this unless he cared, and caring for someone who won't live for as long as they will, will set his nephew up for his own destruction. He needed to stop caring for humans now or he will just have the sorrow keep getting worse until he can't control it. That is the last thing that he needed at this point.

The room went silent as Neah relaxed onto the bed. "We should sleep. The sun is already down and Allen has things to do in the morning," the man spoke. Everyone agreed, some not wanting to be there to sleep, but they all ended up sleeping.

Kanda took the couch that was by the small kitchen, Allen shared a bed with the Noah, and Ed and Alphonse shared a bed.

Everyone had different things on their mind, but that didn't change the fact it was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was difficult to squeeze in Kanda since he is always angry. I also decided for Allen to be more Noah like and try to anger the man in more ways than he usually would.<strong>

**I know the chapter is shorter than some, but I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. And for those waiting for Roy, I know you all are out there, he is coming in the next chapter.**

**I need to know how everyone will like it if I pair Neah with Alphonse. They seem like they would be a cute couple and for some reason, unconsciously, I see that I have already hinted at it. But I need to see how people think of it. It could be a brotherly love, or Lovers. It is up to you all!**

**I have already paired Ed up with Roy. That is it, and I await the reviews. ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yullen – 2**

**Laven – 1**

**Brotherly Neah & Alphonse – 1**

**Neah x Alphonse – 4**

**. You can already see which on is going to win for the Neah & Alphonse category. But plz keep voting. Next chapter will answer which they will be and for a few more chapters, possibly, will tell who Allen gets with! ;3**

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you again," Alex smiled towards Allen as he sat in front of the teen. Allen sighed as he sat beside the man. Alex chuckled.<p>

"Why is Kanda here?" Allen asked. Alex just continued to smile his innocent smile. "You brought him here," he answered honestly. Allen rose a brow towards the man beside him. Alex just remained silent with his angering smile.

"I did no such thing," Allen grumbled. It was Alex's turn to raise a brow. "You are the God of this world. Anything you want to happen will happen," he answered smoothly.

Allen glared lightly at the white haired man beside him. "I didn't want Kanda to come here," he growled out. Alex just smiled at him sadly.

"You were thinking of the life before you came here. You were sad and lonely. You were thinking of your friends. To make you happy, the world brought you one of your friends. It sort of worked," Alex shrugged his shoulders. "You stopped thinking of the other world and your other friends the moment you saw the guy," he chuckled as Allen looked away from him.

"Why Kanda?" Allen kept muttering, cursing the world lightly. Alex just laughed. "The world is your world. So they brought the person you missed the most," Allen widened his eyes as he looked back at the man next to him.

His blue eyes hardened into a glare. "I did not miss Kanda the most. That is impossible," he growled. Alex's smile turned into a full on smirk as he leaned onto Allen. "I highly doubt that if he is there and not anyone else. Besides. How is the whole Alchemy working for you," Allen turned away from the man with a groan.

"I haven't even started trying it. Too busy with Neah, getting questioned, and Kanda," he ran his fingers through his hair, his blue eyes softening slightly. Alex winced lightly.

"I saw what happened to Neah. That had to hurt," he whined, falling onto his back. Allen smiled lightly at the man next to him.

"By the way," Alex suddenly sat up, almost hitting Allen. Said teen quickly moved away, mouth open and eyes wide as he dodged Alex's flailed arms as he sat up. "There is someone messing around in your head and someone wanting to kill you outside your head," he pointed Allen's forehead.

Allen crossed his eyes to follow the finger, making the man laugh. Allen pouted as Alex suddenly turned back to being serious. "I do not know who wants to kill you, but I am fairly positive on who is digging around in your mind. Little white guy wants control. You need to stay sane and in control. If you don't, you may not be able to get control back," he warned. The already white world was turning blinding. Alex was glowing lightly, making Allen blink rapidly.

"Wha-?" "You are waking up. I think someone is trying to wake you," Alex smiled as he waved goodbye. His red eyes hardening. When Allen was gone, a faceless white male stood next to Alex.

"You going to protect him? When you can't even protect yourself," the faceless male laughed, clutching his stomach. Alex grit his teeth as he glared hatefully at the white man. A mouth appeared on the not-so-much faceless man. He grinned like a mad man at the red eyes man. "I think I will have some fun," he giggled hysterically.

Before he could run off, a tall blonde haired woman stood behind him. Black vines wrapped around the faceless man, keeping him in place. The woman's unseeing gray eyes glared at the struggling man.

Alex just stared at the woman. A soft smile escaped itself onto his face. "Allen is well protected," he smirked. A tall dark skinned man was behind the woman, a sinister smirk on his face. His golden eyes glowing.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes watched the white haired teen closely as he was shaken awake non-too-gently by the girly samurai. "You don't have to be so mean about it," Neah pouted. Kanda glared at him before doing an even rougher shove to the sleeping teen. Neah glared back, but he was grabbed on his shoulder.<p>

He turned, redirecting his glare towards a more darker pair of gold. Alphonse flinched slightly as they made eye contact. Neah felt guilty, but he couldn't understand why. He glared at whoever he liked.

"Wha-," Allen slowly woke up. Kanda grunted, stepping away from the teen as he sat up. "Where...?" he looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You are in our apartment," Al said. Allen remained still and silent. His eyes widened as he glanced at Kanda then Alphonse, and finally landed on his uncle. Allen groaned as he fell back onto the bed. "I was hoping that was all a very bad dream," he muttered. Kanda growled, throwing the poor teen onto the floor.

Allen let out a small, not girly, scream as he made contact with the ground. He glared up at the smirking man. He growled, grabbed the samurai's ankle before harshly pulling, making the man fall to the floor. It was Kanda's turn to glare at the smirking teen.

Edward walked into the room just as Allen and Kanda started to yell at each other. Neah sat back, amused by the situation while Al looked ready to jump in and put a stop to the verbal fight.

Ed sighed as he sat down next to Neah, but still quite far from the man. "They are having fun," Neah said. Al was now in the middle, trying to stop the two, but that just fueled the fire. Ed snorted as he also watched, highly amused.

"I think Kanda will win," Neah said. Al looked slightly angered as the two ignored him. Allen was backing down slightly, but still highly pissed. Kanda was the one to continue to argue. Ed smirked as he saw Alphonse's patience getting smaller and smaller.

"Nope. Definitely Al," he said. Al and Kanda were now shouting at each other. Ed and Neah just watched the two, forgetting about Allen, whose own patience was thinning quickly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kanda and Al both jumped and turned to look at the teen who shouted at them. Neah and Ed weren't any better. Allen stood there, his blue eyes dark as he glared at the two. A small smirk made its way on his face, making both Neah and Kanda shiver.

"Thank you. Now, if you have time, I suggest you sit the fuck down," Al immediately went and sat on the bed while Kanda looked more hesitant to do so. "Kanda." Kanda grunted before sitting beside Alphonse.

Neah was trying to hold in his laughter as Allen glared at the two. Ed was stunned before sighing. "Good thing we didn't put money on our bets," Neah couldn't hold in his laughter. Allen turned his glare to the two behind him.

"Didn't I say to shut the fuck up," Neah straightened in his seat, not wanting to deal with Dark Allen this early in the morning. Ed just zipped his mouth, but smiled towards the teen happily.

Kanda growled, gaining Allen's attention. "So where the fuck am I?" he asked. Allen's eyes returned to their light blue, almost silvery, eye color. He sighed as he took the final spot beside his uncle. "We are in Amestris. Central I believe," he sighed again, almost forgetting the ton of research he did.

"You are correct. Though, I believe you said something about learning Alchemy," Alphonse said, smiling softly. Kanda glared at the teen beside him. Neah glared at Kanda, anger swelling in his chest for some unknown reason (**A/N - :3. We know the reason**).

Allen took a sly glance at his uncle. "You said you and your brother were Alchemist. Do you think you can help?" he asked politely, grinning towards the darker blonde. Alphonse smiled, ignoring his brother who was about to say no.

"We would love to," Edward glared at his younger brother. He looked ready to shout at him, but this time, Neah interrupted. "Wonderful. You also wouldn't mind if, possibly, we stayed here as well while you teach us," Ed groaned. Alphonse just nodded, a polite smile on his face. Edward glared at the three devils. Kanda didn't look too happy about the turn of events either. "I am not staying here with them," Kanda growled towards Allen.

Neah smirked, but had anger in his eyes. "Oh~. But I'm so loveable," he cooed. The samurai growled, grabbing his sword tightly. Allen sighed. "I will see about getting another room since this one is too small to house all of us and I doubt the room can take abuse from the fights Kanda and Neah get into," Neah pouted towards his nephew.

"He starts it," he pointed childishly towards the sword wielding man. Allen rolled his eyes while Al and Ed both were laughing in the background.

"You treat them like they were your kids," Ed suddenly said, making Allen turn bright red. Kanda and Neah both smirked as Allen started sputtering, denying it all. "I will go talk to the keeper so you don't have to Mother," Kanda suddenly said, running his hand over Allen's head before leaving. If possible, Allen turned three shades darker, making the other three clutch their stomachs, trying to get air into their lungs.

"It isn't funny!" Allen shouted, his face getting darker as time went on. "I bed to differ. This is hilarious," Ed suddenly said, a sly grin on his face. Allen glared at him, but it didn't do much, especially since he still had his blush.

Kanda walked in, a small scowl on his face. Allen suddenly felt his blush going down, noticing the darkened mood of the girly samurai. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allen stood up and walked over to the man who just seemed to be even more pissed off than before he left. Ed, Al, and Neah stayed where they were, still trying to get air into their lungs.

"Someone is up to something," he suddenly said, lifting up a paper. "I found this in the lounge downstairs. Someone is looking for you," on the paper was Allen, but this was in their world. He wore his exorcist uniform and had Lavi's arm thrown around his shoulder.

Allen suddenly turned serious, pushing the man out the room and closed the door behind him. "What is this?" he questioned more thoroughly. "It is a bounty. If someone brings you to this location, they get a million dollars," Allen read it, his eyes widening as that really was the reward.

Kanda sighed, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall. "What did you do?" he asked. Allen shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the bounty. "We should tell the others at a later date. We keep this between us," Allen said softly, low enough that only Kanda, and no eavesdroppers, could hear.

Kanda nodded. "We get a room three rooms down from here. We leave the Noah there," he said as he walked away. Allen sighed as he pocked his head back in. Edward was being held back by Alphonse as he looked ready to beat his uncle. "Um." the three turned towards him, stopping all movement.

They looked like something in a cartoon. Neah had one hand pulling down his eyes and his tongue sticking out. The other hand was flipping off the blonde. Edward had both hands at the ready to beat him while Alphonse had his arms wrapped around his brother to prevent him from beating the man. Allen was at the door just staring at them silently.

"Neah. You stay here with them. Kanda and I got a room. Be good. Edward, you have my full approval to hit him if he doesn't," Neah looked beyond shocked and terrified while Edward smirked victoriously towards the black haired man.

Allen just smiled before closing the door and hurrying towards his and Kanda's room. He opened it softly and looked curiously towards Kanda. "How did you pay for the room?" he asked. Kanda took a glance towards him.

"I had money in my pocket to last us a week. We need fifty bucks to last us another week," Allen nodded before noting that there was only one bed. "Out of rooms with two beds," he answered simply.

Allen cursed his day. It couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out later than I intended. I just didn't know how to start it, so I decided I needed to add Alex in again.<strong>

**Please review. They make me feel happy and makes me want to write. ;3 See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward glared at the smirking black haired man who threw his arm around _his_ younger brother. Alphonse looked confused as he looked between the two. From Ed's death glare to Neah's smug smirk.

Ed looked ready to throw a punch at the man. "So then. Who is getting which bed?" Neah asked, his arm still wrapped around the darker blonde's shoulder. Alphonse sighed as he noted two beds, but three people. Edward looked down right murderous as Neah leaned closer to Al with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind sharing," he said. Alphonse rose a brow at the man, not understanding what he meant while Edward was spitting fire at him.

"No way in Hell!" he shouted. Neah sighed dramatically. "You are no fun. So uncute," he whined. Ed turned a dark shade of red from anger and embarrassment. Alphonse tried really, really, hard not to laugh, but he still ended up chuckling into his hand.

Edward huffed before standing up. "I need to go see Mustang. Alphonse. Make sure the bastard doesn't do anything stupid. And you. I see you, or Alphonse tells me, you were talking, touching, or even looking disrespectful in his general location and I will cut off your dick," Neah just smirked, doing a salute.

Alphonse turned a light shade of pink, glaring lightly at his brother. "I really think you should go now," he said, not looking amused anymore. Ed just stared at him, glared right at Neah, before finally leaving silently.

"So then. Just you and me, hm~?" Neah said, taking his arm away from the blonde. Alphonse smiled at him before nodding. "I am sorry about him. He is normally nice to people...sometimes," Neah just chuckled lightly. "Do not worry. He reminds me of Allen when he was younger," Alphonse just stared at him like he was crazy.

The white haired teen was far too nice to act anything like his brother. Neah just continued to smile, not minding the disbelieving look the other had.

"He was always cursing and arguing with everyone. He also got into a lot of fights. But Mana got a hold of him and he slowly started to become the way he is. But I am pretty sure it was Cross who finalized his behavior. Cross scares Allen to death," Neah chuckled softly, remembering watching everything from deep within his mind. Not able to interact, to do anything. Just watch silently as Allen almost died on multiple occasions.

Alphonse moved farther away from the dark skinned man, pulling his knees close to his chest, watching the man closely. He looked older than he did moments before. He also had a very fond, but very sad expression on. It hurt for some strange reason.

Al remained silent, just watching the man as he replayed through his memories. Finally, the Noah's golden eyes sharpened as he looked towards the blonde. Al just smiled at him.

Neah grinned back before rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry," he whined, continuing to play with his stomach then to actually get up and fix the problem. Al shook his head lightly, already fond of this man, before getting up to get him some food. It didn't take long to make a simple sandwich and get a glass of water. They were low on money, so this was basically all they could afford.

He came out and placed it gently in front of the Noah. He just smiled at him," Thank you," he said before beginning to eat. He glanced up at the blonde through his lashes, their golden eyes meeting. "Are you not going to eat?" Neah questioned, setting down his half-eaten sandwich.

Alphonse stared at him for a moment before widening his eyes and shaking his head. "No. We are low on food and money. We have to make it last a while," Neah stared at him for a long moment. Very long moment. Before shoving the rest of the sandwich in front of the blonde. "I am not going to eat the only food you have. I am not that kind of person. Later, I can also help buy some groceries. And probably a better apartment as well. This one sucks," he continued to rant while Al ate the food handed to him hesitantly.

"-the walls are a horrible color as well. Not fitting well with the carpet or comforter at all," he finally finished. Al was long done with his sandwich as he sat silently listening to the man, once again. Neah suddenly turned dark red, avoiding the teen's eyes.

Al tilted his head slightly in question as the look just got darker. "I...uh. You could've made me stop talking you know," he mumbled quietly. Al didn't understand fully until the words sunk in. He just giggled into his hand.

"I know," Neah stared at him stupidly, making Alphonse laugh. "I like to listen to you speak. It is nice," he said, smiling towards the man. Neah just stared at him before laughing as well, the blush never dieing away.

"You are a very interesting human," Al just grinned at him, slightly confused on why he used the word human, but paid that no mind. "I think you are interesting as well. In a strange sort of way," Neah just smirked at him, a gleam in his eyes. Al shook his head, not liking the look but his smile wouldn't disappear. He knew it wasn't for him. It was most likely for his brother.

Whatever is he going to do with this man?

* * *

><p>"And that is why you are here," Allen finished carefully. Kanda remained silent, his face expressionless. Allen sat crossed legged on the bed while Kanda took to sitting on the couch, his arms crossed.<p>

"So I am here, because you were lonely and thought of me?" Allen blushed lightly at the words, but he glared at the man. "I did not think of you specifically. I thought of my friends-," "And you thought we were friends?" Allen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and directing his glare away from the long haired swordsman.

Kanda smirked as he noticed he got under the teen's skin. Allen continued to ignore him, falling onto the bed with a soft groan. He pulled one of the pillows close to his chest, his face now hidden by their soft white fluffy-ness. Kanda rolled his eyes before heading towards their very small kitchen, if it is even called that.

Their room, similar to Edward's room, was the same size, but with different furniture. One bed was pressed against the wall, nearly the center of the room. On the left side was a small dresser and a mirror above it. On the right was an even smaller nightstand that seemed to be able to only hold the phone and possibly three more items. The kitchen had a mini-fridge, counters, and a sink...that was it. The wall farthest from the bed, was the couch and a small coffee table. That was everything, everything...in this tiny little room. At least the fridge came pre-stocked with some food.

Kanda pulled out the last apple from the fridge, taking a bite before closing the door, and headed straight back to the couch. Allen remained still on the bed, wishing his life to just float away, but nothing (surprisingly) happened.

"Eat. It will do you no good to pass out. Knowing you, you forgot to eat the moment you got here and from what a happened to Neah, you forgot to eat the entire day and most of today," Allen turned a dark shade of red, right down his neck and into his shirt, when his stomach growled at the thought of food.

Kanda smirked at him as he tried to make himself smaller while heading towards the fridge to eat everything else his hands could get. At least it isn't entirely boring here.

"Now, about your stalker..."

* * *

><p>Edward glared at the grinning black haired man sitting in front of him, wearing his full blue military uniform. "Fullmetal. What a wonderful surprise," he smirked as Edward's brow twitched at the name. Roy Mustang's dark gray, almost black, eyes shown with amusement as the short blonde glared at him.<p>

"It isn't a fucking surprise. You knew I was coming," Ed growled, not letting the other man see that he himself was embarrassed. "I didn't think you would come alone," Edward stiffened as Roy left his seat and rounded his desk. He stopped in front of the teen, towering over him easily. Edward growled low in his throat by the height difference.

Roy just smirked as he placed his hand on Edward's head, like he was a small child. "I am impressed. But you normally are so worried about your brother," Ed remained silent, not wanting to tell him of Neah.

Roy took the silence with a smirk. "Did he finally find someone?" Edward roughly grabbed the front of his jacket, glaring heatedly into the man's amused gray eyes. "I made him babysit someone I didn't trust alone. That is all," Roy snorted, making the blonde even more angry.

"Sure. But I am glad you came. We have been having some...complications," Roy said, walking back towards his desk and grabbing a file. Ed rose a brow. "I am not part of the military anymore."

Roy ignored him and handed him the file. "Trust me. You will want to be a part of this one, Fullmetal," he said, watching the teen flip through the pages with an interested and heated glare. "I do not understand how this concerns me. These are just people who have gone insane-" "From too much knowledge. Now, how is that possible. Not only that but there is a group of people going around, wanting the head of someone. They are getting desperate and starting to hurt innocent people," this caught Edward's eye.

"A group of people, looking for one person, and yet hurting innocents to look for him?" he questioned with a skeptical tone. Roy nodded, completely serious. "We caught one, but they had measures to make sure no one talked. If they were caught, they were to commit suicide. The one we caught though said, they wait for the blood of the God to give them freedom," Ed's eyes widened as he could only think of one figure who spoke like he was a God, above everyone.

Roy watched as many emotions went through the teen's golden eyes. Just one look into the eyes and Roy knew he got him. Roy smirked as he leaned close to his face, now the same height as the teen. He whispered into his ear, his breathe sending shivers down Ed's back.

"Are you interested now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am finished. I decided to do light fluff while also moving along the plot. This came out later than I intended it to. I meant to update earlier, but I didn't have to time, sadly. I hope you enjoyed it. The pairings are set. No backing out now.<strong>

**Yullen won by 3 votes.**

**Lovers- Neah x Alphonse won by (I believe) 2 votes**

**and for those who want to know the two other characters that will be joining...you must wait to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward glared at the raven sitting in front of him, smirking smugly. "If I am to be a part of this, I need every detail," Ed finally spoke, making Roy's smirk widen at the answer. He nodded and handed another paper to the blonde. "This is what they believe he looks like," he said, watching the blonde carefully.

Edward took one final glare before looking towards the paper. His eyes widened as he stared at it. In the picture was a white haired teen, a long scar running down the left side of his face, silver-blue eyes looking beside him ,where a male figure was seen slightly, but not well. He wore a black jacket with a strange silver medallion over his heart and a gold earring on his left ear. All in all, he looked exactly like Allen Walker, the boy he met yesterday.

Roy did not miss the widening of the blonde's eyes, nor did he miss the confused and shocked look in his golden eyes. He waited patiently for the teen to stop inspecting the picture.

"This has to be a mistake," Ed said softly, not looking up from the picture. Roy rose a brow, questioning the blonde even though he didn't see it. "I know him. He can't be...," he didn't finish as he quickly looked up towards his ex-boss with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Roy rose his hands in a surrender. "I didn't make the papers. Some of our men found it on a thief," he said. Edward just turned his eyes back to the paper, his eyes looking for some kind of sign that this wasn't real. "This is not him," he said again. Roy felt slightly angered that someone besides Alphonse, and sometimes himself, made the teen's eyes soften. "So who is this boy?" he asked, an undetected angered tone to his voice.

"Allen Walker, wandering street performer with his uncle Neah Walker. I found him yesterday and his uncle was shot. They both are currently resting in the same hotel as Alphonse and myself. I do not know much about them," he said honestly. "They also have a friend with them now. I think Allen called him...," he scratched his head trying to remember. "...Bakanda?" he shook his head.

Though he did call him that.

Roy just sighed as he turned to the computer and searched for both Allen Walker and Neah Walker on it. Quickly, he found no one.

No one by the names Allen Walker and Neah Walker exist.

"They do not exist," he said seriously. Edward glared at him, anger rolling off his short form. "They do exist. I met them both yesterday. They are in the hotel. I can go back and get them and have this entire mess cleaned up and we need to protect them anyway if these crazy people are after them," he waved around the file and paper.

Roy sighed as he pointed to the computer. "This has everyone living person in Amestris by name on it. No one with the name Allen Walker pops up. So, if he doesn't appear here, he is an illegal immigrant, along with his uncle, or he doesn't exist," Roy said, strangely serious.

Edward's eyes softened slightly, completely confused. He pictured a smiling Allen laughing along with his brother. The arguments between him and Neah and the family bond he could feel between both Allen and Neah. There is no way they didn't exist and Allen didn't feel like the type to lie. At least, not about that kind of thing.

"It may be the smart thing to bring them in to talk to them," Roy said, not liking the hurt and confused look in the small teen's eyes. He got up from his seat and walked towards the blonde, who wasn't registering anything.

The raven wrapped his arms around the teen, shocking the other, but he didn't pull away. "They may just be trying to get away from the insane people. They might not have wanted to worry you and tell them that they are being chased by crazed people. You did say that Allen's uncle was shot on the first day you met the two," he said carefully, knowing he was treading dangerous ground.

Edward leaned into the touch. "If you are wrong I am going to punch you," he said quietly. Roy smiled softly. "I am not wrong," he said confidently. Ed just snorted. "Sure~."

"I must be going now then. We need this cleared up and fast before anyone else gets hurt," Ed said, escaping the comforting arms. Roy sighed, wanting time to just stop for a moment, but knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. "Hurry back. It would be bad for you to end up in the middle of a battle because of this," Roy said. Ed nodded and left.

Ed just grinned at the man behind him, his eyes closed. "When have I ever listened to a word you say," he said before leaving quickly, narrowly missing being nailed on the back of the head with a large book.

"Damn brat," he said, more amused than annoyed. That didn't stop the irritation that bubbled up though.

Roy suddenly felt very sad, a pain in his chest causing him to double over. He growled low in his throat, anger boiling in his veins. "Hurry," he said softly, blood starting to drip from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed loudly. "You barely get here and you are already wanted. Must be a new record," Kanda said, crossing his arms over his chest with an unamused look on his face.<p>

Allen glared at him. He pouted as he sat, crossed legged, on the bed. "I didn't do anything to warrant such attention. Whatever I did, I wish I could undo it," he sighed again. Kanda rolled his eyes as he looked at the paper on the table. "According to this, it is by just being alive," Allen groaned and fell back onto the bed, his eyes firmly shut.

"I didn't do anything. How do they know it is me anyway?" he asked the ceiling, not expecting an answer. Kanda remained quiet as he watched the smaller teen, his eyes expressionless. "Do you think someone from our dimension followed you," Kanda suddenly mused.

Allen quickly sat up and glared at him. "Not funny. Besides, I am on a good side of those who can walk through different dimensions at the moment," Allen said. Kanda shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean anything. You know how the Noah are," Allen's glared intensified, standing up. "Are you implying something?" he questioned. Kanda glared back and also stood up, towering over the teen. "And if I am?" they both stood glaring at each other, neither relenting.

Allen suddenly sighed. "I am a Noah now. If you can't trust them, what makes you think you can trust me?" Allen asked. Kanda remained silent. The white haired teen waited patiently for anything. Kanda just stared silently into Allen's blue eyes, searching for something. "You were Allen before you were a Noah," he said suddenly, turned and left for the bathroom. Allen remained still, eyes wide.

He fell back onto the bed, his hands clutching his chest. "What?" he questioned, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Kanda was already out of the room. "I don't understand," he said quietly, his brows knit in confusion.

"Oh. Allen~," the door suddenly opened, scaring the poor white haired teen to death. Almost death. "What are you doing on the floor?" Neah asked, Alphonse peaking over Neah's shoulder to gaze at the fallen teen. Allen sat on the floor, his skin matching his hair and his soul flying out of his body.

"Ah...Oh no! I killed him!" Neah was suddenly at his nephew's side and shaking him. "Wake up!" he yelled. Alphonse stood by the door trying not to laugh when Kanda walked back in, hearing the commotion. His eye twitched as he stared at the scene before him.

He suddenly turned to reenter the bathroom, but Neah saw him before he could. "Yu~," he suddenly said, waving the samurai over. His hand was know twitching over his sword, anger rolling off of him.

"Don't call me that," the samurai growled, not even bothering to turn around and glare at the older male. Neah pouted childishly, now forgetting about his nearly dead nephew in favor of bugging Kanda. "That isn't very nice," he reprimanded lightly, mock sadness rolling off of him. "And here I thought we could be friends," he sighed dramatically.

Kanda was now visibly shaking with anger. Alphonse now clutching his sides from trying not to laugh, tears gathering in his eyes. Allen also was now okay and watching with mild amusement.

"I do believe you were trying to fix Moyashi," Kanda growled, now glaring at the Noah. Allen sighed as Neah turned towards his with anime tears flowing down his face. "I didn't mean to break you," he said sadly. Allen just laughed nervously, not missing the smirk Kanda gave him.

Allen just nervously patted his uncle on the head, trying to console the over dramatic male.

All the while, Alphonse was still by the door and trying not to laugh at the scene that played out in front of him.

This earned him glares from both Allen and Kanda, while Neah was still being...Neah.

"So you guys are all in here," Ed suddenly popped up, scaring all of them. Allen jumped slightly, his hand smashing into his uncle's nose. Kanda just grabbed Mugen, glaring at the blonde, Alphonse fell forward slightly, eyes bulging.

Ed just grinned at them. "Perfect. The bastard wants to speak to you all," he said. Al sighed. Neah was nursing his bruised nose, real tears in his eyes. Allen was now apologizing profusely while Kanda smirked at the Noah's misfortune. "You could've knocked like a normal person," Neah whined, standing up with the help of Alphonse. Ed just smirked at him before vanishing.

"Hurry up," he was heard down the hall. Al just chuckled before nodding towards the three. "We may as well go. It may be fun," he tried to lighten the mood. Allen smiled and followed.

Kanda groaned as he and Neah quickly left to catch up to the two.

The trip there was short and silent. Ed leading the way with Alphonse and Allen, while Neah and Kanda trailed behind them trying not to glare at each other...well, Neah was trying not to. Kanda was glaring holes into him.

Ed walked into a large building, many blue clad military men, and women, walking the grounds. "So why does your friend want to speak with us?" Allen asked. Slightly concerned at seeing they were on military grounds. Ed sighed. "Some people are after you for thinking you are God. So he wants to speak with you for two reasons. Questioning, and protecting," Edward explained carefully.

Allen froze for a second before continuing walking. Many things going through his mind. Mostly one. How did they find out he was this world's God?

They were suddenly walking into an office and a blonde woman was trying to get a black haired man to do his paperwork. "You can't leave until half of it is done," she said, her light brown eyes were slightly annoyed. Roy groaned as he banged his head against the desk. "No," he said firmly. The blonde looked ready to say something else, but she noticed the group that entered the room.

"They are here," she said, now only looking towards the group. Roy glanced up and immediately recognized Allen as the boy in the picture. He smiled and stood from his seat. "Welcome. My name is Roy Mustang and this is Riza Hawkeye," he greeted politely.

Allen smiled towards him while the two black haired males in the back of his group glared at him. "My name is Allen Walker and the two behind me are Neah Walker and Yu Kanda, but please call him Kanda," he pointed to the two respectively before shaking hands the the raven in front of him.

"A pleasure," Roy said, not even glancing at the other two, making there anger grow. "I would like to know why you wished to speak to us," Neah said with a forced smile. Roy took a glance at him for a moment. Riza just calmly stood behind him.

Roy then motioned to the couches that sat against the wall. One facing towards them and the other couch facing away. A small coffee table stood between the two. "How about we sit," he said, already walking for the couches.

Roy took the one by the wall, Riza sitting beside him on the left and Ed on the right. Allen sat across from Roy, Al sitting across from Ed and Neah sitting on the opposite. Kanda stood behind Allen, arms crossed.

"Firstly, this may seem like a stupid question, but is this you?" he pulled out the paper that he showed Edward and handed it to Allen. The white haired teen took on glance and immediately remembered the paper Kanda showed him. "Yes it is," he said calmly, setting the picture on the table. "Do you know why you are wanted?" Roy asked. Allen stiffened for a moment.

"Edward told me on the way here. Apparently, some people believe that I am somehow God," he answered smoothly. Al took a single glance towards Allen then towards his brother with a worried gaze. "Do you know why they think that?" the raven asked. Allen just smiled at him. "Not at all."

Roy remained silent for a moment. "Did you know that you were wanted by some people?" Kanda pulled out the picture and handed it to Allen, who was waiting for it. "Kanda brought this to my attention. Apparently, I cost a lot," he showed it to everyone. Neah glared at the two for not telling him. "Was I ever going to be made aware of this?" he asked, strained patience. Allen smiled at him apologetically.

Roy widened his eyes at the amount of money they are willing to pay for this kid. Riza and Ed glanced at the page and also widened there eyes. "How long have you been in Central?" Riza asked. "Two days," almost the truth. They have no idea how long they were in Truth's little world. And they spent an entire day actually in Central.

"Now for the tricky part. This may also sound stupid, but roll with it. Are you this world's God?" he asked calmly, earning strange looks from his comrades. Allen's small group remained calm. Allen having a mental battle with himself on if he should tell them the truth.

"No, he isn't," Neah growled out, completely angered on being left out on basically everything. Roy took a glance at the angered man. "Why doesn't he answer for himself?" Riza questioned, her eyes gazing feircly into Neah's.

"Because I answered faster," Neah replied. The room was quiet for a moment. Long moment. Allen took a glance at Kanda who basically just said with his eyes 'It is up to you'.

Big help he turned out to be.

"Uncle," Allen said, earning everyone's attention. Neah took a quick glance at his nephew and sighed, knowing he made his choice. Allen took stared at Al before looking at Edward with a sad look. "As much as it pains me to say it," he said slowly.

"I am Truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you are probably all like "Why the hell did Allen admit to being Truth!"<strong>

**I just couldn't see Allen lying. I never can. He is that one character that sucks at lying...unless he is cheating you out of money, but that is Cross' fault. This also came out later than I had hoped, but I am also working on some other stories so sue me.**

**I have three in the making and, I believe, four that I need to complete...yup four.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and I await your reviews. ;3 See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Neah sat back with a frown as he watched Edward and Alphonse closely. Ed practically glowed with anger while Al just stared at Allen in confusion and hurt. "I say we knock all of them out and book it," Neah suddenly said, breaking the tense silence that overtook the room.

"Uncle," Allen scolded, a mock glare directed towards the man. Neah just smiled, pleased to be called uncle. Al sighed and tried to hide the small smile that grew on his face.

"Prove it," Ed said, completely ignoring Neah besides sending a harsh glare in his direction. Roy took a concerned look towards the blonde before looking back towards Allen. Allen sighed, not knowing how to prove it.

"**Take them to your world,**" the sudden voice, Alex, spooked Allen. This did not go unnoticed by Riza. Allen took a glance back towards Neah, but he was too busy glaring holes at everyone, besides Allen. "**Neah can do it since you do not know how. Ask him,**" Alex said.

Allen continued to look at his uncle, a slight worried look on his face. "Neah," he said, his voice soft and slightly worried. Neah stopped glaring and glanced towards his nephew with concerned and questioning look.

"Can you take us somewhere?" he asked cryptically, confusing everyone. Neah rose a brow, confused, before a knowing look appeared. He smirked, a devious look on his face. "But of course. Anything for my adorable little nephew," he spoke in a sweet tone. Al watched slightly scared, but Ed was determined to see if what Allen said was true. That he is who he says he is. That he almost took away his brother.

The room suddenly started to change. Everyone stood up since the furniture was slowly fading. The walls and floors changed to a blinding color of white, no color besides them.

"It is good to see you again, Allen," the sudden voice spooked everyone besides the mentioned teen. "You as well, Alex," Allen said politely back. Edward's eyes darkened as he glared at the white haired teen.

He clenched his fists tightly, almost causing him to start bleeding. "Brother?" Alphonse questioned, extremely worried at this point.

"You are Truth. You almost took away my brother and now you are seeking help from us. Why try to look like a human if you are so much better than us?" he was yelling at this point. Those actually from Ed's world, and Alex, looked sadly towards him while two of the three from Allen's world were confused.

Allen took a small step forward, a sad look on his face. "I did no such thing. There are many things you do not know about Truth. Like the fact I was forced into this role," Ed remained still, but his anger not fading.

"What do you mean forced?" Roy asked. Neah squirmed where he stood, a guilty look on his face. "He was badly injured so I brought him to Truth to heal him. I thought he would want what he wanted before, that he never got. But instead he made a different deal," everyone remained silent as Neah spoke. He paused and turned to the ground, his skin turning darker, stunning (Almost) everyone.

"He said that I won't know the terms of the deal until after he has cured Allen," he licked his lips, not meeting anyone's gazes. "I agreed," Ed was now trembling in anger.

"Why the hell would you agree to something you don't even know!?" he yelled/asked. Neah was suddenly in front of him, a pained and angry look on his face. "What would you do if Alphonse was dying in your arms and you had someone there to help him.? To let him live. You would give your life to save your brother, correct?" Ed remained silent, not meeting the cold gold eyes that were glaring into him. He meekly nodded, knowing that was exactly what he would do.

"He then told me I sold his soul to him. That I had given away my last relative, the last of my family," he spoke in a dangerous tone. "He told me that he made Allen the new Truth, and it was all my fault. Can you honestly think that I don't feel anything when I was told that?" he questioned. Edward looked like those words physically tried to kill him.

Neah remained silent before walking back towards Allen who, in turn, wrapped his arms around his uncle, offering comfort. Al also walked towards Neah and rubbed his back. Allen whispered comforting words into Neah's ear.

"When did you become Truth?" Riza asked. Allen was stunned for a moment. Now, Alex was moving from foot to foot, looking slightly nervous.

Allen smiled towards her. "This question is more the the Elric brothers," he chuckled softly. "I became Truth two days ago," this stunned the group. Roy then turned his attention to the squirming red eyed man behind Allen. "And you?" he asked.

Alex flinched as everyone turned to him. "I was Truth for over two centuries," he said softy, knowing he was getting glares from Edward now.

"But I swear I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" he brought his hands into a surrendering signal. "Everyone who becomes Truth has their mind invaded by a little white person that does whatever he wants. Allen is the only person here who he wasn't able to take over, but I think he hasn't because there are others here who are inside his mind," he said the last part more to himself than anyone.

"Little white person?" Al smiled wearily towards the other white haired man in the room. The albino nodded, a weak smile on his face. "He only told us to call him Truth, but like hell I was going to do that. So he is called little white person since he doesn't actually have a name," Al and Neah were stifling their laughter into their hands, Allen chuckling silently beside them.

Kanda sighed, running his hand over Mugen. Ed took a deep breath in before breathing out, his eyes closed. "So, you didn't do what you did by your own will. And who else is in your mind?" he pointed the first question towards Alex while the other one towards Allen.

"I have two other people in my mind besides Alex and the...little white person," Alex smiled at the title of 'Truth' being used.

The room was quiet, Kanda looking towards Allen with a raised brow while the others looking at him like he was insane. Allen huffed, pouting towards everyone. "If you want to get technical, all of you are in my mind at the moment," he said, slightly offended.

Roy smirked at the white haired teen. "Excuse us for that moment of staring at you, but you are the first person to openly admit to having, and hearing, people talk in your head," he smiled, too sweetly, making Allen blush in embarrassment and Kanda and Neah to glare that the man.

Ed just stared at Allen, then at Alex. "I believe you. Doesn't mean I trust you. But I believe you and am not completely angry at you. Just at the fact that I befriended my worst enemy," he grumbled the last part. Al smiled warningly towards his brother.

"So what are we going to do about the little pest problem of, of I don't know, people trying to kill Allen?" Riza asked, a slight annoyed tone in her voice. Roy smirked at her, knowing she wasn't one for mushy things.

"First, we find out who is behind it. I still think it was someone that we know. Maybe someone who is obsessed with Allen," Neah clued in, earning a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Allen. "Rhode didn't do it. She wouldn't be trying to kill me," Allen said. Neah smirked at him.

"Yeah. She is just going to throw you into a sack, tie you to a chair and make sure you never leave her sight until you die," he said offhandedly. Allen glared at his uncle.

Al walked over to his brother while Allen and Neah started to list off people who it might be. "Are you okay?" Alphonse asked with a worried look. Edward sighed and nodded. "Just a little shocked, but after listening to what they have to say, I think they are telling the truth. But if we are in Allen's mind, where are the other occupants?" he questioned quietly. Alphonse nodded as he looked around their group. The only one to make an appearance was Alex.

"Allen said he had two other people in his head. Do you think we will meet them?" Ed took a glance towards the mentioned teen. "I have no idea. But why does he have so many people in his head to begin with?" Al nodded and also started to stare at the teen.

He was currently starting to pester Kanda, who didn't look too pleased at the development. "Multiple Personality Disorder?" Al asked, still whispering. Ed shrugged his shoulders. "He will probably dodge the question and tell us when he thinks is ready," Roy noticed their small little group and walked over.

"I do hope you weren't whispering anything that could potentially help," he smiled towards the two, earning a nervous smile and an annoyed glare.

"I didn't mean to!" Allen shouted, getting everyone's undivided attention as he dodged Kanda's blade and dashed behind Hawkeye, who looked extremely annoyed at this point. "Wait until I get my hands on you," Kanda growled, stalking towards the teen slowly. Allen peeked over Riza shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the samurai.

That just angered the man more. "Why you dirty little beansprout," the man growled. Allen glared at him, his own anger rising.

"I am not a beansprout."

"And this entire time, I thought you were."

"And I thought you were a girl. I guess we were both wrong."

"Damn parasite. Let me end your life. I may make it painless."

"And risk the world losing such a beautiful thing such as I. Fat chance."

"Worthless little-" "Pig-headed-"

"GIRLS! You are both pretty, can we move on now!?" Riza shouted, stunning the bickering two into silence. Allen took a large step away from the blonde woman while Kanda sheathed Mugen. Neah, along with everyone else, stood at the sidelines with amused look on their faces. Neah and Al even started to laugh, the former harder than the latter.

"So. I guess we start getting down to business," Roy said. A sick feeling pooling inside his stomach. "We may want to hurry. I do not think we will have another chance to speak like this," he said grimly.

Neah stared at the man for a long moment before realization dawned on him. "I was right."

Allen glared at the Noah. Neah turned towards Allen with a grim expression. "She has already got a victim," he stated now turning back towards Roy. Said man taking a step back, his eyes narrowing slightly with mistrust. Ed took a glance towards the steel eyed man with a concerned and questioning look. "It may be too late to fix him," Neah spoke.

Roy glared at him, the sick feeling intensifying, making him fall to one knee and cup his hand over his mouth, blood, once again, starting to fall from his mouth.

Ed quickly bent down to Roy's level, his hands rubbing his back. "You will be alright," he spoke in a soft voice while the others quickly either rushed towards him to help (Allen, Neah, and Alex), or backed up to give him room (Everyone else).

The last thing Roy saw before he fell into darkness while Edward's eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You will be okay, Roy," he spoke softly.

Roy couldn't stay awake.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would be a little dramatic and possibly kill someone. Aren't I the nicest person at...(Gazes at clock) 2 in the fucking morning.<strong>

**I know I am a little late from my previous little updates that usually consist of one week and slightly few days later, but I had slight writers block and new ideas piling up all at once. Plz review and all the jazz and hopefully, I can get some sleep. And if you still do not know who is the bad person, think about it.**

**CLUE! I only know of one person who can infiltrate a person's mind and make them either do what he/she wants or to critically injure them.**

**That is all folks and now, you must wait for the next installment of the story. ;3**


End file.
